Pylons, or other basic supports intended to receive antenna, have sectional steel sections either integrated or built into their structure. Antennas, or their poles, are anchored to the sectional steel sections with the aid of an intermediate support element. These sectional steel sections are commonly known in the trade as "rafters", and will be referred to herein as rafters.
Rafters have different types of sections that vary in shape and dimension. For the most part, the sections are round bar sections or angle bar sections. The angle bar sections may have a right or closed or open angle. Corresponding to each of the section shapes is a particular shape of intermediate support element.
A problem with this is that in his daily work, an operator laying antenna is required to always have a complete range of intermediate support elements available on site in order to be able to use the one that corresponds to the type of rafter used.